Birthday Surprise
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: Happy birthday Grimmjow! Ichigo has a present for you... Yaoi.


I do not own any Bleach characters.

Summary - Happy birthday Grimmjow! Ichigo has a present for you... Yaoi.

This is an extra to my story '_Work Hours_' but it was made for Grimm's birthday, so it get's its got it's own separate story :D

* * *

Grimmjow's azure eyes widened at the sight he'd come home from work to.

Lying in the middle of his large shared bed was Ichigo with his legs wide open and feet by his ass: an obvious invitation. But it was what he was wearing that sent blood rushing to the bluenette's groin.

Panties.

An entire month after he'd bought them for his fiancé, and they were finally being worn! The small underwear was lacy, bright red and (just to annoy Ichigo) covered in little strawberries. The pattern was mainly the reason why he found them embarrassing. But even without the little fruit design, he would have still refused to wear them point blank.

"Ichi... they look amazing," he breathed as he closed the space between him and his treat.

"I thought that you deserved something special tonight," the younger replied quietly. His lover raised a thin eyebrow as he propped himself up on his elbows. With a warm smile, he said "happy birthday Grimm."

The bluenette slotted his knees under his fiancé's legs and placed his hands on the other's tanned outer thighs. "I'm sorry berry, but I'm more excited about you wearing these than being a year older." Slipping his hands under the thin fabric around his lover hips, one thumb brushed against the others tattoo. It was over a year since he'd gotten it done, and he still remembers that night (even if Ichigo didn't) like it was yesterday. As well as the argument that followed the next day and the day after that.

"I suppose you can unwrap your present now," Ichigo giggled.

Sliding his hands around so that he squeezed the firm mounds of flesh, Grimmjow sank his teeth into the skin just next to the permanent blue kitten playing with a strawberry. His lover gasped at the feeling before his lower half was pulled up and off the bed sheet.

"Berry, I don't want to take these off you," the bluenette said against his golden skin. "They look too good."

"Suck it up or get out," Ichigo groaned as his fingers threaded through cyan hair. The younger moaned as his hardening length was gently nibbled through the knickers. A loud whine ripped out of him as he felt his lover's mouth close around his clothed erection.

Grimmjow could have happily listened to those rich, pleasured sounds all night long. However, the tent in his trousers was becoming a painful problem that he just couldn't ignore.

Regrettably, he pulled away from his fiancé and practically tore his clothes off in his desperate hurry. Climbing back into the same position he laced kisses over the exposed chest under him. "Where's the lube?" he asked as his lips captured one of the perk nipples.

"In the draw," Ichigo breathed. Releasing his fiancé's shoulders, he stretched out to the wooden bedside table to find that he was just out of reach.

Grimmjow didn't budge at all and simply refused to move as his lover struggled with his new task. The kisses and massaging hands never stopped as he tried his hardest to release his legs. When he'd finally managed to do that and roll over, the kisses continued up his spine. Panting, the younger tried with all of his failing strength to push his fiancé away so that he could get to the draw.

A startled gasp echoed around the silent room as the hands that were on his ass, slithered up his body and found his erect nipples. Ignoring the pinching and tongue trailing up his back, Ichigo lifted his body (and his lovers) up and crawled forward. He threw open the draw with determination and moaned. Moaned?

His fiancé (being the bastard he was) had pulled him upright just as his finger had touched the much needed item, and began attacking his thin neck with lips and teeth. While still figuring out what had happened, a hand crept under the panties and wrapped around his heated manhood. The other hand, to his annoyance, stayed at the base of his neck to stop him moving while the bites and kisses finally made it to his earlobe.

The bluenette breathed into his lover's ear as he began to grinded against the other's clothed entrance, reviling in the delicious whines he received in return.

"I thought you wanted the lube," Ichigo said with a hoarse voice as his hand clung to the bluenette's wrists. Pre-cum was seeping through both sides if the knickers, gluing them to his hot skin and making him sticky and uncomfortable: he seriously wanted them off!

The younger growled quietly as Grimmjow casually picked up the needed item and closed the draw. Meaning that he could easily have done that himself... bastard.

But he couldn't dwell on that, because they were moving again.

Ichigo was pushed onto his hands and knees with his ass pressed tightly against the bluenette's grinding crotch, causing delicious friction between their wanting areas. They both let out low moans at the feel before slowly picking up the pace.

With one hand flipping the lip of the lube open, his other grabbed the back of lacy panties and slowly pulled down. The younger smiled at finally having the stupid things taken off, until they stopped just under his firm cheeks and the hand on them vanished. Grimmjow, of course, was still reluctant on taking the women's' underwear off his lover. So he wasn't going to. Coating his hands in the cool, strawberry gel he immediately thrust two fingers into the body under him. The younger let out a low moan as the long, invading fingers began to move and scissor his tight entrance.

The bluenette ripped out his fingers and coated his throbbing erection in the sweet-smelling lube before aligning himself with his lover's hole. Thrusting himself into the heat with a little too much force, Ichigo let out a sharp yelp.

"Calm... d-down," the man under him gasped between rough thrusts.

With their hard rhythm going a little faster, Grimmjow's nails cut into his fiancé's hips. Leaning over the exposed back under him, his sharp teeth sank into the younger's neck, making him throw his head back (only just missing Grimmjow) and cry out.

"I really can't wait for next year now," he breathed against the bruised and cut neck before Ichigo let out a pleasured scream. "Found it."

Aiming to hit his prostate with each thrust, Grimmjow picked up a fast, hard rhythm that had his lover clawing at the bed covers with every rough pound. His loud voice was like music to his ears as they both reached their limit's shortly after and released together.

Ichigo collapsed onto the bed with a satisfied sigh while the bluenette placed a soft kiss on his fiancé's temple before laying on him like a human duvet. They laid in silence trying to catch their breath (which was more difficult for Ichigo) for several calm minutes.

"If you're going to sleep, can you at least get out of me and take these stupid knickers off?"

Grimmjow smiled as he pushed himself up, pulled him limp penis out and hissed as cold air hit froze him. Leaving his fiancé on the bed to watch him closely, the bluenette walked over to their drawers and slipped into a pair of clean briefs. He then returned to his waiting lover, carefully pulled off the women's panties and lay back down on the bed beside him.

"What about getting me some underwear?" the younger grumbled.

"I only bought you one pair of them, sorry. If I'd have thought you'd like wearing them, I'd have gotten you more," he replied honestly. Rolling onto his side, he smiled at his fiancé's annoyed expression. His smile widened at the low growl he received after a short moment.

"Fine, I'll get my own damn boxers!" he hissed as he pushed himself up only to land face down on the duvet again. "When I can move..."

"Hey berry, if I did buy you some more panties like that..." Grimmjow started with a series look in his eyes as his fingers traced down his fiancé's spine. The younger rolled his head to the side to stare at the man his narrow eyes. "Would you wear them? And I mean every day."

Ichigo's face flushed a deep crimson.

"No! M-maybe... I might wear them. But only on occasions! So don't expect anything!" Grimmjow smiled as he placed his hand on his lover's ass and comfortably fell asleep within seconds. All he'd heard was a 'yes'.

~Blueberry~

The bluenette was just about to leave for work when he heard it. His fiancé had just opened his underwear draw to find a surprise. There weren't any.

After a night of sneaking around, Grimmjow had replaced every single pair with small, lacy panties. He'd also (just to see what he'd do) added several pairs of thongs. So that he wouldn't get into as much trouble, he'd chosen different colours. But otherwise, most of them had strawberry patterns on.

"Where are my pants!?" the younger yelled as he appeared (completely naked) in their bedroom doorway.

"What're you talking about? You're holding a pair," the bluenette indicated to the purple, lacy knickers held tightly in his lover's hand.

"These" -he threw the pair at his smiling fiancé- "are for women!"

"But berry, in this relationship..."

"Don't you fucking say that to me!" Ichigo roared as he threw the closest thing (a TV remote) at the laughing bluenette.

"Here's the deal Ichi: you wear those, or wear nothing."

"Or I can wear yours. Don't think I don't know what draw they're in. I've been with you for eight years and I do your laundry dumbass!"

"Yes, but until you agree to wear them every day, I've hidden mine at work," Grimmjow said matter-of-factly. With a second of hesitation, all emotion vanished from the younger's face as he straightened up and disappeared into their bedroom.

"You bastard!" he shrieked as he reappeared to threw the empty draw at his lover.

"So do you agree?" Grimmjow smiled as he casually stepped out of the way. Silence hung in the air between them as every thought and feeling appeared on Ichigo's heated face one after another.

"Go to work already!"


End file.
